


March 16, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One invisible smile formed on Gentleman Ghost's face as soon as he buried Reverend Amos Howell apart from his daughter.





	March 16, 2002

I never created DC.

One invisible smile formed on Gentleman Ghost's face as soon as he buried Reverend Amos Howell apart from his daughter after a recent battle in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
